


The Phantom of the Force

by Dirtkid123



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: This is a gift for pandora_spocks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Spocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222538) by [Pandora_Spocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks). 



By the way, i have given pandora_spocks a shoutout on my blog.


End file.
